


PSL

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: Saturday, October First: Pumpkin Spice Lattes
 It never hurts to bribe your barista.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, Dusty, have you heard about this challenge coming up?"  
> "I had not! Thank you for informing me, so I can have something prepared."
> 
> Lookin' at you, Mutter.

“Look, I know it’s store policy, you’re just doing your job,” Kylo says, attempting to form some solidarity with the barista while he holds up the line, “but you don’t know how much this means to me.”

There’s a spattering of mocha syrup on the barista’s glasses. She doesn’t seem to care. “I’m sorry, but pumpkin spice doesn’t release for non-gold members until the sixth.”

Kylo occupies his hands with his hair. “I don’t even drink pumpkin spice,” he defends, “the colour grosses me out.” The barista shares this sentiment, knowing those stupid lattes have Caramel Colour Class IV, which is a carcinogen. “But there’s this guy…”

“A guy?” she prompts, while her coworker opens another register.

He’s tall enough to cross his arms on top of the monitor for the check-out computer, which is obnoxious, but at least he’s not contaminating the food prep area. “This guy in accounting, always gets a latte— I’ve been doing the office coffee runs for three years— but he switches to pumpkin spice on the first of October. This guy loves pumpkin spice— Swear to God, he  _ squeals _ when I bring his first of the season.”

That’s kind of adorable, actually. “Really?”

“It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, and I’m kind of in love with him.”

What’s most jarring about the statement is how genuine it’s said. Kylo straightens up, and folds his hands close to his chest. “He’s been looking forward to pumpkin spice since August, there’s a little pumpkin sticker on his desk calendar and everything, and I just thought…”

The other barista has somehow cleared the entire line and returned to bar before Kylo finished his story. “I just thought that if I could show him I remembered, maybe he’d remember me.”

A permanent marker uncaps. “What size?”

“Grande,” he blurts, like she’ll change her mind. “Thank you.  _ So _ much.”

He pays cash, and the barista shrugs; her manager would rather just give out the pumpkin spice than argue with customers, anyway. “What’s the name?”

“Hux,” Kylo says, with a dopey kind of smile. “His name’s Hux.”

She hands back the receipt, and Kylo closes his hand before she can hand over his change. “Keep it.”

“Grande pumpkin spice for Hux,” is called before he can even meander to that end of the bar, and Kylo freezes when he realizes it’s not for him.

Hux’s face is somewhere between delight and orgasm as he takes the first scalding sip, and when the bliss subsides enough for his eyes to open, they fall on Kylo. “Hello, Ren.”

“Hey,” he replies lamely.

“You haven’t taken the order  _ already, _ have you?”

Kylo is still stuck on his name. Hux knows his  _ name. _ “Uh, no. I don’t go in until nine.”

“Oh, good,” he notes, holding the cardboard cup in two hands, like it holds the blood of Christ, “I’m going to need another one of these.”

“It’s on my list. Grande—”

“Pumpkin spice for Hux!”

Hux twists off the sleeve of his own latte to check the acronyms. “I sincerely doubt there’s another Hux in this store unless—”

He blinks beautifully at Kylo, stuffing a splash stick into the sip hole to prepare for an immediate evacuation. “Unless someone from the office is pretending to take my order so they can get pumpkin spice early.”

Hux is a pumpkin spice addict who gets Starbucks every day of the work week; of  _ course _ he’s a gold member. Kylo laughs uncomfortably.

“Clever little chav,” he mumbles, fingers drumming the cardboard sleeve, looks Kylo up and down. “Not so little, I suppose… I like that.”

“The clever, or the not little part?”

He sips, slow, and licks whipped cream from his top lip. “Both.”

Kylo smiles down at the lid. “Thanks.”

“Don’t think that lets you off the hook, though.” Hux manages to pull one hand from his latte and point warningly at Kylo, like his obnoxious manager does all the time— what is it with that office and awful people? (And what does that say about Kylo?) “You’re making this up to me.”

“Pumpkin spice lattes for a month,” Kylo agrees.

“Something like that.” Hux plucks the splash stick from his drink, wipes it on his tongue, and plugs his own drink with it. “See you at the office, Ren.”

Kylo sips his drink as he watches him go, because it’s something to do with a mouth he can’t seem to close completely. It’s kind of delicious.


End file.
